


Where the weeds take root

by little_dumpling



Series: Lotus Flower [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crushes, F/M, Found Families, Friendship, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Satine and Obi-Wan form a deep and lasting friendship that year on Concord Dawn.These are snippets from my "Lotus Flower" series. Each snippet is related to a different chapter and each chapter will be linked back to the original chapter in the Main story "I will shape myself into your pocket".This story will not make any sense if you're not also reading the main story. Some are Obi's pov, some are Satine's pov.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Original Character & Original Character, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Lotus Flower [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882141
Comments: 33
Kudos: 160





	1. My Butterfly Clip

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet (My Butterfly Clip) corresponds with [Chapter 6, part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933603/chapters/66351493), of my story "I will shape myself into your pocket".
> 
> The reason Obi-Wan's braid wasn't revealed to _Kyr'tsad_.

_My Butterfly Clip_

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing in front of the mirror in the 'fresher when she approached him from behind.

Satine watched as Obi-Wan pulled the nerf cap on, over his hair and frowned.

He was taking his time in adjusting it, just so, so that his padawan braid was neatly tucked up inside.

"It might fall out if you even move that hat a little bit," she commented and he jumped.

The image of his reflection frowned at her. "Well what do _you_ think I should do? Jango says I need to hide my hair."

Satine didn't say what she really thought. She thought he shouldn't do anything he didn't want to, regardless of _what_ Jango Fett thought. But she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't be happy to hear that, the boy was obviously head-over-heals for Jango. What Jango felt was still a bit uncertain to her.

She could tell he cared for the young Jedi. Fett would have never have spent so long hanging around if he didn't. She had no illusions that the older man stuck around on her behalf or protection. But she couldn't tell how deeply he felt for Obi. If he even could feel that deeply. And she didn't want to see her friend hurt.

But she kept these thoughts all inside.

Instead she entered the small fresher space behind Obi-Wan and reached for a cabinet next to the shower. There was a box containing hair clips of different sizes. Some were Satine's, but most were Mi-Nah's.

Many a late night Mi-Nah had brought out the box and sat with Satine, doing her hair in elaborate, tight braids or elegant hair styles.

_"I'd always wanted a girl," Mi-Nah had confided in her that first night she'd asked if she could do Satine's hair. "But Ka'ra didn't quite give me what I asked for with the first one, and then after him I couldn't."_

_Satine had kindly not asked why. She understood the grief of feeling something that could have been and not wanting to talk about it. She herself didn't remember anything of her own mother._

_"I don't remember my own mother," Satine had said slowly, "And we may not be blood, or even stay here with you that long. But I would be happy to be your daughter. Even if only for a little while."_

_The woman had smiled sadly and turned Satine's head away so her hands could grasp another section of hair._

_If the woman's eyes had looked red and puffy when they had parted, later that night, Satine had kept that to herself._

But now, she took the box and opened it, selecting a few thin pins and coming up beside her Jedi friend.

She deftly curled the braid up and secured it above his ear in a way that made it lay flat.

"Try your hat now."

He did, watching himself in the mirror. It was a perfect fit. The braid had stayed.

He smiled sunnily at her in the mirror, "Thanks."

* * *

She said nothing when her butterfly clip disappeared out of the box of clips she'd showed Obi-Wan. The clip had been in the bottom of her purse when they'd crash landed on Concord Dawn. She'd only found it weeks later, after they'd settled in at Mi-Nah and Jai's house.

Bo-Katan had given it to her as a set of 12 butterfly and flower clips ages and ages ago, back when Satine had felt old enough to be beyond such things, but young enough that Bo-Katan had still seen her as a child.

It was one of the last things her sister had given her before she'd left.

It was one of the last things she had of her.

How it had made it's way into her bag was a mystery, but she'd been glad to find it.

Part of her ached to wear it in her own hair, but it felt like such a frivolity that she could never quite bring herself to.

She didn't mind that Obi-Wan had taken it. It had a larger clasp than most of the other clips in the box, so she could guess that it probably clipped his padawan braid up a bit more securely.

Sure enough, at the dinner table she noticed it on the side of his head when he took his hat off politely.

She was glad someone could bear to wear it.

* * *


	2. We're Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this until you've read Chapter 6, part 2 of 2! You will be spoiled if you do!
> 
> Satine contemplates leaving home, Obi-Wan searches for the Force.

_We're Leaving_

* * *

“We've got to go,” Obi-Wan said to Satine, trying to wipe away the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

Satine turned to look at him, from where she had been standing at the kitchen window, looking out at the darkening farmyard. She sighed, “I know. It's just...”

“Where's Mi-Nah?”

“She left for town in her armour. She said she wanted to be by her husband's side if anything were to happen. I didn't even know she _had_ armour until she asked me to help her put it on.”

Obi-Wan nodded, Mi-Nah was a gentle soul. If he hadn't seen her practicing her own martial arts form with Jai some mornings before Satine and Jango were up, he wouldn't have believed it either. But there was something about the soul of a Mandalorian, something that made them yearn to know how to be able to fight for themselves, whatever form that fight might take. He'd seen it in each of these people he'd lived with these past few months. So even if he hadn't seen her going through forms or calisthenics each morning, he could believe she was a warrior in her own right.

“Have you seen anyone out there?” Obi-Wan asked, setting down his and Jango's bags on the floor.

She shook her head, “I think we're in the clear.”

Obi-Wan nodded again, “I don't sense anyone either.” Though to be fair, he was having a bit of a hard time concentrating. His thoughts were sluggish and his body felt tired and slow. It would be best for them to get moving before they _were_ discovered. “Get you're bag and we'll go.”

It was weird that all three of them owned enough to each need a heavy synthcotton duffel bag to carry all their possessions. They had each come in with not much more than their clothes.

It was definitely a different concept for Obi-Wan, as a Jedi. Yes he did have some possessions of his own in his room at the Jedi Temple, but he rarely carried more than his lightsaber and his cloak while on missions. What more did a Jedi need?

He looked down at his stuffed-full bag, holding clothes and items he'd gotten during the last four months, some of them the presents he's received on his life day. What more did a Jedi _need_? Apparently a lot.

He smiled, looked back up at Satine, and then frowned. It almost felt as if she were suddenly very far away. And the florescent kitchen light felt suddenly so much brighter than before. It made his head _ache_.

Actually, his _whole body_ was aching.

“It's just that,” When Satine spoke, her voice sounded as if it was coming from the bottom of a deep well. “We'll probably never be back here. And weirdly, I've felt more at home here than anywhere I've ever been.”

Obi-Wan tried to shake off the feeling, moping his damp brow with his sleeve again. “It will be alright.” He wasn't sure who exactly he was reassuring: himself or Satine. “We'll be at home no matter where we go, as long as we're together.” He took a deep breath and reached for the Force for comfort.

As always it was there, waiting for him. But it felt a bit further away than usual, like his body and soul were having trouble connecting to it. The Force still felt warm and comfortable, but it wasn't quite as with him as it usually felt.

He could still feel it, still sense it, but something wasn't right. Something _inside_ him.

“Thanks,” Satine said softly, “I'll go grab my things.”

* * *


	3. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Love Conquers All
> 
> A/N: **Don't** read this without reading the newest I'm just posting now: [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933603/chapters/69682743)! This is a companion piece to that.
> 
> Summary: Satine will do anything for Obi-Wan. But also, Satine is a bit #pissedoff.

Satine was surprised when Obi-Wan approached her the morning after his heat and requested to ride with her.

From what she understood, he had been completely on board with spending his heat with Jango, but since then, neither of them would look the other in the eye. It disturbed her.

She hadn't wanted Obi-Wan to quell his heat with Jango, from the very beginning. She had hoped he would ask to wait out his heat. Yes, it wouldn't have been pleasant, for _any_ of them. She knew he had been on some kind of drug to suppress his heats, he must have been, to smell as sterile and beta-like as he had since the moment she'd met him. So she knew this heat would have been painful for him. And that they would've had to endure two full days of crying and screaming. But it would been better than _this_ train wreck.

She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the feelings building between Obi-Wan and Jango. But she had hoped she'd seen that wrong. She'd hoped Obi-Wan wouldn't give his love to someone who wouldn't be able to love him back the same way.

Yes, she was a bit in love with Obi-Wan, but not enough that she couldn't stand back and let him be happy. The problem was, she didn't know how he _could_ be happy with Jango Fett. The man was scarred so deeply she didn't know when he'd _ever_ resurface from his trauma. If the True Mandalorian even wanted to.

She didn't blame Jango for being traumatized, but before she'd gotten to know him, she also hadn't cared. Such was the way of her people. They couldn't let themselves stop and be dragged down by every case of PTSD that surfaced. She still had so much to do to create a new Mandalore, a _better_ Mandalore. For her people, for their dying culture.

She had be strong, despite everything. And that was why she wasn't intimidated or afraid Jango would want to take her place. He couldn't seem to drag himself up from his trauma, and she wondered if he every would.

Sure, she felt sorry for him, and all that he'd been through. But she wasn't going to let that stop her.

At one time, she'd thought to revitalize Mandalore by ending their dying culture and stoking the fire of a new one that was rising in Sundari.

But then she met _them_. She'd met Mi-Nah and Jai and all their neighbors. They were good people. People who still swore themselves to the old values. People who still believed in Mandalore's strength.

Could she really murder their culture to raise a new new? She couldn't do that. Not anymore.

But about instead, something that combined the best of the old ways and the best of the new? Could she do _that_? Could she build Mandalore back up with that?

She wanted to find out. But first, she needed to help her friend figure out what the fuck was happening with his life. Because that was not going well.

So when Obi-Wan came to her and wanted to ride with her, she'd said yes. 

There was nothing she would ever deny that face. If it were in her power, she would never let anyone hurt him again. So she'd played the interference he needed between him and Jango Fett.

She still wished the two of them could work out whatever had happened. She knew _somehow_ Jango made her friend happy. She didn't love Fett herself, but she could understand that.

Right now though, they didn't have time to sit around and wait for those two idiots to fix whatever wrong had happened.

They didn't have _time_.

She didn't like Fett like Obi-Wan did, but somehow he'd become her friend, and she wanted him to be happy too.

As long as he didn't hurt Obi-Wan.

She connected with the Jedi Padawan more than she'd ever connected with anyone and would defend him to her dying breath.

And usually she wouldn't need to protect Obi-Wan. But something had happened that seemed to make him doubt himself. Something that had hurt him deep down. So in turn that hurt her as well.

So she let Obi-Wan ride with her. And at night, she let him bed down beside her.

And she waited. She waited for him to speak, mentally promising to always listen when he needed her. She stood by him, turning towards him instead of away, as Jango Fett seemed to be doing. She wouldn't dismiss or ignore him like Jango seemed to be.

She would love Obi-Wan as much as he needed. In any way that she could.

Because even if it's not the most romantic of loves, she knows, just as everyone always says: love conquers all.

She would love him through his worst, no matter what. And she would always try to protect him as much as she was able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you! <3


End file.
